cdeverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Maurice (CDE)
You may be looking for Jonathan Maurice (OTR) or Jonathan Maurice (AFT). Jonathan Joseph Maurice is a Chaotic Neutral character who appears in many Sagas, most notably of which being AFT and OTR. He is a Mobian Hedgehog hailing from Emerald Island and a resident of Cul de Eat. Appearances * Cul De Eat * A Forgotten Truth * Our Truth Recalled ''(current) Personality and Traits Jonathan can tend to be quite curious, which can be troublesome if he sticks his nose in where it doesn't belong. He has shown himself to be emotional at times, his feelings getting the better of him. '''Appearance' Jonathan Maurice has dark blue and brown spines, and a slim build. He wears a red neckerchief and a blue jacket with black gloves, jeans and black shoes with green and blue stripes. Equipment/Weaponry Main Arms Nothing, just his right fist. Side Arms Nothing, just his left fist. General Inventory Phone and Wallet Powers and Abilities On Emerald Island, during a school trip, Johnny stumbled upon an altar containing an undiscovered eighth Chaos Emerald. Upon touching it, the power was absorbed into him, thus he gained power to control Chaos Energy to his will. Some time later in CDE, Johnny was shot with a Stand Arrow, and gained a stand called In The Navy, which allowed him to harness his Chaos Energy Powers better. When he became desperate to prove he wasn't nothing, he gained new powers by making a deal with a being called Corption. He gained a purple hue and appeared corrupted, also gaining new powers that let him fly and have increased speed. Unlike his AFT or OTR selves, Johnny was never born with the power to run faster than regular Mobians. Biography Jonathan was born as an only child in the Maurice Family. He had nothing strange or odd about him, until one day during Middle School he wandered afar in the Emerald Forest and discovered an Altar in a Cave which contained an Eighth Chaos Emerald. Upon touching it, the power he gained was absorbed into him, and he gained Navy Blue Streaks across his Spines and Tail. At the time, he had no idea he just became a Chaos Energy User. As a teenager, after his father mysteriously vanished, he and his mother moved to Cul de Eat. Johnny had heard many strange tales about the place, and wanted to discover for himself what made the place so out of the ordinary. Upon arriving in CDE, he and his mother moved into a house in the cul-de-sac. He later began attending CDE Secondary School. His Curiosity about the Place often landed him in a lot of trouble with the residents or the villains, and he soon became a laughing stock. Wanting to prove his worth, Johnny began trying everything he could in order to become a better person, only for them to end in failure. However, he was shot by a Stand Arrow one day and gained a stand called In The Navy, which increased his power, although it didn't help him stand a chance against stand users such as Jotaro Kujo or DIO. When students began going missing at CDE Secondary, he found out what really happened to his father, who got lost in a Shadowy Dimension of CDE. He was heartbroken, and was emotionally destroyed when his father had to be killed to ensure he could not cause any more harm to the students at CDE Secondary. Becoming desperate, Johnny was approached by a malicious being known as Corption. He offered Johnny unlimited power to get revenge on those who despised him, and he agreed. With his newfound power, Johnny tried to destroy CDE and everyone living on it, so he wouldn't be laughed at again. He was ultimately defeated however by the combined forces of the residents. Seeing what he had become, and the damage he had done, in order to get rid of Corption from his mind he jumped off from the summit of Mount Kilamoneat, plunging to the bottom, and ultimately ending his own life.